Obsession for a Samurai
by Tsuara
Summary: A collection of random drabbles with Jin Obsessing over a certain someone. JinxMugen
1. Chapter 1

**Tsuara: **Samurai champloo is soo awesome! The songs are really awsome especially "Hiji Suru Style" ILove that song!And I've decided to make a whole bunch o' JinxMugen drabbles. This is my first drabble. Ahhh!So there we go!

**Warnings: **shonen ai (I guess)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Champloo….

**Note:** Jin's POV (may be ooc)

Mugen. What words can I use to describe this dark wild haired, tanned skinned mortal. With a cocky smirk always plastered on his face, he is nothing more or

less amazingly unpredictable. Oh, who am I kidding, beautifully unpredictable. I'll admit when we first crossed swords I was surprised by his unorthodox

sword techniques. But why you ask am I reminiscing about my encounters with this untamed splendor known as Mugen?

I don't know, his name just popped up in my head one day and wouldn't leave. Then wicked thoughts of me ravishing the foul-mouthed idiot soon came after.

So here I am, with him on my mind again. And if your wondering my dreams have never been the same ever since I laid eyes on him. And to make things

worse here he is, starring at me with those hateful eyes. Sneering at me. "What are you looking at bastard?" He asked turning sinking further into the relaxing

water of the hot spring. "Apparently nothing much" I said flushed by the steam of the hot water. I reluctantly stood up and got out of the water, my head

feeling a little hazy. Wrapping a towel around my waist I waved to him. "Oyasumi nasai" I said. He said nothing. Walking back to the room I felt like I

wanted to faint. What the hell was in the water? Goddamn. I felt it not necessary to change into my whole kimono, hell I just fell to the floor and went straight to sleep.

Soon after that I quickly reached for my sword after hearing the door open, sighing quietly I relaxed and saw it was only Mugen. Why was he back so late!

He quietly walked into the dark room obviously not trying to disturb me from my 'sleep'. "Oi, you wake!" he mumbled. I staid silent starring up at him in

the darkened room. He stumbled over to my side. "Hey beautiful" he said in my ear. I tensed when I heard the sound of his voice so close. He kissed me

clumsily on the lips trying to push his tongue in my mouth but I pushed him away. "Mugen, what are you doing?" I asked. Even in the darkness I saw

through to his cocky smile. "Kissing you" he said non-chalantly. He kissed me again. Now at a time like this you'd think it odd for me to jump up and

down yelling at the top of my lungs my eternal love for Mugen. That my love for him has finally been realized. But don't worry, I wouldn't do such an

embarrassing thing. I just let him take control for the moment. "Jin…" he whispered. "Huh?" I answered, my thoughts flooded with lustful thoughts. "I think I staid in the hot spring for too long." He said smirking.

Owari?


	2. Delusional Dream!

**Tsuara: **What up y'all! I was surprised that I got reviews! Thank you to all of you guys who reviewed! Here's another random drabble.

**Warnings: **Uhm…nothing excepts some language and a hug I think? Who knows my mind is messed up….

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Samurai Chamloo would I be doing this? Hell Naw! Just kidding…I don't own Samurai Champloo

**Note: **Jin's POV

_**Delusional Dream! **_

Walking casually through the streets of Edo was tiring and we had already run out of food. Fuu was complaining about being hungry and Mugen was cursing

to himself about following someone on a stupid journey. I on the other hand had other thoughts, or shall I say people on my mind. I tried to block out my

hunger pains by thinking of Mugen. But food, I need it. "Ah, here's a restaurant…I'm sure we have enough money for some rice!" Fuu said stopping in front

of a small food booth. "Three bowls of rice please!" she chirped to the man behind the counter. Mugen smirked happily. "Finally some damn food!"

Mugen grumbled. The vender handed use our rice and like usual Mugen ate it all up like a pig.

"Oi, Jin…are you going to eat that!" Mugen asked pointing to my half eaten bowl of rice. "Huh? Oh...uh...yes! Stop being such a pig!" I said quickly eating

the rest of my rice. He frowned a slumped in his chair. Fuu laughed. "What're you laughing at!" he asked. "Jin has a point, you do eat like a pig!" she replied.

After that was through we headed of walking through the town of Edo, passing by pawn shops and hagglers on the way through until nightfall came and we

made it out of the town. Walking through the small forest we came upon a shed. "It ain't home sweet home, but it'll do" Mugen said smugly walking

through the door. Surveying the room Mugen picked his corner of the room and went right to sleep. Fuu had went outside for something and I silently

crept near the sleeping figure. Sudden disturbing thoughts popped up in my head and I almost got too close for comfort. I jerked back and backed up into a

corner of my own. I was satisfied with watching him for tonight. I dozed off to sleep until I heard him mumbling something about Fuu being a flat chest

little pipsqueak. Now that he mentioned it in his sleep talking. Where was Fuu? Was she kidnapped? Again! I shook the thought out of my head. I

wonder if Mugen likes Fuu. If he does then I'd be one jealous bastard. I stared at him until I fell asleep. Drifting off into a marvelous dream.

"ARGH! HELP ME!" cried a voice form outside. I unsheathed my sword and ran outside seeing Fuu was in danger. "JIN, YYOU HAVE TO HELP

ME!" she cried. "What is it?" I asked looking behind her and seeing no one following. I relaxed my grip on the Kitana. "T-THERE WAS A MONSTER OR SOMETHING IN THE SPRINGS BACK THERE!" she yelled crying. I was a bit annoyed. She woke me up from a marvelous dream for this! Oh

Hell no…I give up. I suddenly had an urge to slice her up, but that wouldn't be right. Even though Mugen would probably praise me for it, it's still not right.

She looked at me for reassurance. I sighed. "Maybe you should get some sleep" I said to her. She gulped and looked back behind her. I turned to head back to

the shed when she gasped. "What?" I asked with out turning to acknowledge her. "I forgot my clothes!" she screamed holding her towel close. She then ran

back to retrieve them. I shook my head. I headed back into the shed and found Mugen starring back at me with curious eyes. "What was that about?" he

asked. I shook my head indication that it was noting to worry about. "I'm glade she's gone for now" he said stepping toward me. He whirled behind me

and undid my pony-tail. "Oi, Mugen what's wrong with you?" I asked grabbing his wrist. "I just wanted to see how you looked with your hair

down…don't get all excited" he said calmly yanking his writ away from my grasp. That doesn't explain a goddamn thing! What the hell is going on? First

Fuu now Mugen. I starred at him hoping he'd explain himself. But non of that happened. I turned to go check on Fuu, when he wrapped his arms around

my waist. "Don't worry about her" he whispered. My heart was going a mile a minute. Was he…no… I shook my head and looked to find my glasses on

the floor where I had placed them. As much as I hated it, I had to keep up my stone cold exterior. "Get off of me" I said coldly. He let dropped his arms

to the side. He took a step back as if he'd been stabbed. "D-don't you…love me" he asked. I looked back at him in complete astonishment and could no

longer put up my cold front. I opened my mouth then closed it again hesitating to speak. He hugged me. Now here's what I thought. I was either going

mad or Mugen was smoking something. There was no way in HELL Mugen would just randomly fondle me like this. Even though I found it quite nice, it

was absolutely unbelievable! "I love you…even if you don't care about me" he said. I pushed him away. This was absolutely too much for me to handle,

was….this a…dream? Suddenly everything around me went back even Mugen and then I sighed inwardly. Yeah it was a dream. Sadly, even though odd I was

enjoying seeing my love interest confessing himself to me.

I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. I found myself in the same room, and heard Mugen's familiar snores. Yep I had indeed been in a

whacked out dream. I turned over on my side and put on my glasses. Getting a better view on things I stood up a little disoriented form lack of sleep and

found Fuu lying by the entrance sleeping away. Oh yeah, I had a messed up dream alright.

**Tsuara:** Whoah what just happened? What the hell did I just write! I think I'm sleep writing again…anywho…please review it'd be much appreciated!


	3. Inner Self: Mugen's POV

**Tsuara: Man I was going to type up this Jin's POV and I told myself…What about Mugen? So I did Mugen and I had a little fun writing it. **

**Warnings: I had to change the rating to 'M' because (ahem) respect the rating please. Is there a little shonen ai? I think so. **

**Oh and also, please forgive me if this out of character…I don't know what I'm doing. / **

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Samurai Champloo, if I did all hell would freeze over. **

**Inner Self: Mugen's POV **

Damn…here I am following behind this 15 year old flat chest bitch searching for the, oh so 'fabled' _Samura_i_ that smells of sunflowers._ Hn. Sunflowers my ass! How in the hell did I end up like this!

Oh, excuse my Japanese slang let me introduce myself, I'm Mugen. The greatest Samurai ever to walk the face of this god forsaken planet! Okay let me stop lying right now. I'm just some dude that got tricked into following this hot sunglasses guy named Jin and some flat chest little girl.

What? Jin? You want me to explain how I fell for this hot sex god? Really? Well why didn't you say so in the first place goddamnit! Okay, okay, let me calm the hell down. Let me tell you about this beautiful pale skinned dark haired god. Oh yes a God, he's freaking perfect in every aspect of life. I mean he's the only man I know who looks hot with his glasses on or off, I mean seriously!

Don't get the idea that I'm a raving homo. No…I'm… just hot for… him.

Yep...I don't think I like girls anymore. I just hit on girls to get his attention. Most of the time it works but sometimes it doesn't, sadly enough.

But when I finally get a chance to be alone with him I blurt out about how annoying Fuu is. Why! Goddamn my cocky attitude and foul manners. So I go to sleep and dream about him instead. Yes, I can dream too!

And what wonderful dreams they are. What? Of course one of my fantasy is to have him ravish me and make me scream his name over and over again…but let's just keep that our little secret. I bet your confused right. I mean how could I be the submissive type? But it's Jin, come on! Who wouldn't happily submit to him!

Ah….just talking about him makes my lower half flare up in excitant. Just being close to him sends my hormones on a raging rampage. But I know how to conceal my excitement, by getting drunk and cursing like a fucking idiot.

Once I got so drunk I felt him up without even realizing it. No wonder he pushed me off my chair. But I think he liked it though, I seen his face heat up like red fireworks at a local festival. Yes I was drunk that day, so drunk I had a fucked up grin plastered on my face when he pushed me off.

So here I am walking through some country side starring off into space. I think we're heading to Nagasaki.

"Uhn…I can't walk anymore!" Fuu complained. I sighed annoyed as hell. Again I cursed myself for ever deciding to follow this bitch. God I wish I could just kill her but, that wouldn't be good. I'd want to have another worthless murder on my consciences. Huh? You think I kill people on purpose?

Oh hell no, there's reasons for my slicing and dicing! I hate it when someone tells me what to do. Absolutely hate it! Let me calm down, and think on better things like, Jin. God I wish he'd fuck the hell out of me one day. I mean…yeah. I wish he'd love me too! What? You think I can't love someone? You think I can't be a loving, caring, loyal companion. I can do it and I don't care what you thing dammit! Jin and I would make a great couple, I'll admit that much.

We finally stop walking and came to a small temple in which we spent the night in. A hungry night. No food. Which means I couldn't sleep a wink! I was so hungry I could have eaten a horse. And to make thinks worse my stomach growled like there was no freaking tomorrow. I crawled over into a corner and went to sleep. That was the only thing I could do to silence my hunger. I drifted off into one of my fantasies and didn't stir till the mornin'.

I woke up to someone's cold hand on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and found Jin starring down on me. Whoa! I jerked back to the wall behind me. "What the hell!" I asked obviously freaked out. "I was trying to wake you up" he said sounding annoyed. "No one asked you to wake me up!" I huffed. Mugen just shut the hell up before you piss him off! I sighed and got up to walk outside when suddenly I heard his sultry voice.

"Sorry." He muttered I turned to look at him and almost had a heart attack. He was actually blushing. That pale ice-cold front he put up actually graced a blush. Now tell me _that_ didn't send my heart a flutter. I smirked to myself and walked outside.

Once out there I found Fuu prancing around restlessly. "Why do you have to sleep so long?" She asked puffing her cheeks out at me. "Who asked you to wait for me!" I spat. She threw a dirty look at me and walked off.

I didn't follow her; I was too bust waiting for Jin. "Oi, Jin you commin'?" I yelled. "H-hai" he said slowly exiting the temple. Was this guy still blushing! Oh kami-sama have you finally answered my worthless prayers. He walked toward me, passing me to follow after Fuu. I swear my heart almost exploded. I swear I saw him blushing like a horny house wife! I followed after the two not saying a word. Smiling happily to myself as I ogled Jin's backside. Hey! I'm not perverted…or am I? Okay, Okay you got me I'm hungry and horny two deadly combinations. Judging from the situation I was in, I could have jumped Jin right then but I didn't want Fuu looking at me like I was a fucking maniac. Argh! I'm so hungry! When are we gonna get to one of these towns.

I guess I spoke too soon because before I knew it we where walking through a local area. We walked into a fancy restaurant and the waiter asked us what we wanted to order. Too lazy to read the menu I ordered what Jin was ordering and Fuu order what ever the hell she wanted. Knowing full well that we were broke. After the meal the waiter waited for the money to come and we didn't have enough, so we were forced to eat and run.

We walked through the town trying to decide what to do until Fuu decided that we should find jobs and get money for a nights stay in a hotel.

I decided to chase down this thug who looked a little suspicious. "What' up friend!" I asked sitting next to him.

He gave me a crazy look and snorted. I took some food from his plate and munched on it. That really pissed him off and he started to swing his sword at me in which I blocked and knocked him the hell out. "Piece of cake" I said to myself smirking. I took the money that he had. I walked out of the restaurant whistling to myself.

I walked off to go find Jin. Notice I said Jin not that bitch Fuu. I finally came upon Jin checking into a hotel room. "Hey!" I yelled to him. He turned to look at me. "Can you go and find Fuu and tell her we have a hotel room?" he asked me. Now you know how I hate people telling what to do, but since it's Jin. I didn't mind.

So here I go…looking around for this little brat. Damn, I better be rooming with Jin after this is through.

The sun had already set and still no Fuu. "Damn where is she!" I asked myself. I finally began asking people around seeing if anyone had spotted a young looking brown haired girl wearing a pink kimono. I also didn't hesitate to tell them that she was also flat chested. I finally found her eating away in some fancy restaurant. "F-Fuu!" I asked entering the place. She looked at me with a silly gin plastered on her face. Was she drunk?

"Hey Fuu we found a place to stay" I said. She giggled and the guy across from her laughed. "Hey you sure can put down some sake..." he mumbled. She giggled and stumbling over to me. I hoisted her up and dragged her back to the hotel room.

Once we got there Jin sighed in frustration. "So she got drunk, huh?" Jin asked me. I nodded my head. "Yarei, yarei" he said giving me a small smile.

I put Fuu in her room and closed the door quietly. I swear that girl's gonna get raped one day if we don't keep an eye on her.

I went back to my room and tried to go straight to sleep but it was kinda hard because my beloved Jin was starring holes into me. Not that I minded it I pretended to be asleep to see what he would do. Hours passed and nothing so I finally drifted off to sleep.

Shortly after I felt someone kiss me. Wait…what? Kiss! My eyes flew open and I thought I was gonna die like then and there. I was being straddled and raped….ahem…well, not raped but…hehe…I have to stop lying. Well the real truth is yeah he was on top of me giving me the most heavenly kiss in the universe. "What are you doing!" I asked after he withdrew. He gave me a shocked look. "U-uhm…I wasn't doing anything!" he said quickly withdrawing from my side. "Sumimasen" he mumbled going back to sleep. Hn. Look at him pretending like nothing happened. I smiled to myself. He can be such the bastard sometimes.

_Jin: That was odd…_

_Mugen: Shut up your just jealous, bastard!_

_Fuu: Enough! Jeez stop fighting…idiots._

_Jin: Hn. _

_Mugen: Whatever…_

**Tsuara: ** (sigh) that was very interestingly out of character, I think.

Well, anyway tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


	4. Reality Crashing Down

**Tsuara: ** Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

**Warning: **Fluff? I'm not sure myself.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Samurai Champloo

**Note: **Jin's POV

**Reality Crashing Down **

Here we are heading toward Nagasaki, nearing our journey. When I think about it, it makes me sad. Nearing the end means, I probably won't lay eyes on Mugen again. Nearing the end means he'll never know my feelings for him, never know how much I adore him. But sighing I drop that from my thoughts.

Now is not the time to be thinking negative. I wonder where else Mugen would go after this journey has come to an end? I shake my head. "Stop thinking about that!" I say to myself. "You say somethin'?" Mugen asked turning his head too look at me. I shook my head 'no' and walked on carelessly. Fuu sighed tiredly. We finally stopped of in this quaint town. We sat down at a vendor and ordered our food. Finally having money with us without problems.

Mugen argued with Fuu about his bad eating habits, while I stayed quiet and watched them rant. I smiled to myself. It seemed so pleasant. It felt nice having friends I guess. It's a feeling I wasn't sure of, since I never had real friends before.

Drifting form the real world my eyes wandered toward Mugen in all his splendor. I can finally admit to myself that I love him. I adore him and if he were a religion then I'd be the number one follower. Only thing I wish is that he'd love me just the same. But who am I? Just a wishful samurai who's not good with getting the one I love to love me too. Suddenly his voice snapped me out of my saddened thoughts. "Oi, what are you looking at?" He asked almost distastefully. I quickly turned my head and said nothing. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Jin?" He whispered to me. I flinched a little at his closeness but stayed calm. "No" I said and stood up walking away from the vendor.

I walked as fast as I can away from them, trying to clear my thoughts.

I walked until I arrived at a small temple. A perfect place. I went inside and sat in the nearest darkest corner of the place.

I closed my eyes and cleared everything. I wanted to forget everything that's happened throughout this journey.

But I couldn't. How could I?

Suddenly I heard footsteps and slowly unsheathed my sword. Hats when I almost dropped my sword. It was Mugen.

"Hey," he said with his sword drawn. "What are you doing in here? Why are you following me!" I yelled. "I was worried jeez! Take that stick out your ass for once!" He said sheathing his sword on his back. I sighed and took a step back. "Now" I thought. Now was the perfect time for me to tell him how I felt.

"I wanted to talk to you" he said sitting next to me. "Then talk" I said trying to sound irritated. He scratched his head, trying to think. "I…I like you Jin" Mugen finally said. "I...think...I love you," My eyes widened in shock. Was Mugen confessing his love…to me? Nice, but impossible. I shook my head trying to wake myself up. But apparently I was never asleep. "You what?" I asked coolly. "I LOVE YOU GODDAMNIT!" He yelled. That took me back a bit by his straightforwardness. He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips then stood up and walked away. Leaving me to wonder.

Owari


	5. Dreams are True

**Tsuara: **I wanted to do another Mugen POV. Last time I had fun and I did this time as well too!

Drabbles are so fun and so random!

**Warning: **yaoiness (not much)

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Samurai Champloo

**Mugen's poV2**: **Dreams are True**

WHY IN THE HELL DID I RUN! WE COULD BE MAKING OUT BY NOW, BUT NOOOOOOO. I HAD TO BE A LITTLE BITCH AND RUN!

Sighing to myself, I shook my head. He was there and…I….I fucking punked out! Shit! I hate myself now. I sighed again and decided to just go and eat something. Yeah eating, that's something I surely won't run away from.

After I ate my fill of what my money could buy at a local vendor, I summoned up the last ounce of courage I had to talk to Jin seriously, and this time I promised myself that I would not pounce on him like I almost did last time. Damn, sometimes I wonder where I get my rash behavior.

Walking to the temple I hadrun from, I peered in and found Jin still sitting in there! I smiled to myself. If there is a god….well…god, I know I've never…oh let me cut the crap. Kami-sama I thank you for giving me another chance with this gorgeous love god!

I walked into the temple with the usual smirk on my face. "Oi!" I said tipping my head up at him. As usual he said nothing. I strolled over to his side and sat next to him. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked. He shook his head 'no'. He sighed then looked at me. "Mugen, shut up" he said bluntly. I slowly inched away from the angry ronin. What crawled up his ass his pants I wonder? "I was just checking on your stupid ass, you don't have to go all lone wolf on me, damn!" I spat and got up.

But like always he grabbed my arm before I could leave. "Gomen" he said softly looking at me. Oh, damn he looked so sexy and…his lips were so kissable I could just…slowly I leaned in and found myself kissing the dirt ground. Damn kami-sama I thought you liked me for a minuet! I growled to myself at how I failed to get him…again!

He gave me an awkward smile. Then he took me by total surprise and kissed me! And let me tell you it wasn't one of those quick cheap asskisses either. The kiss felt meaningful it felt sweet.But let me put it in simpler terms.

The kiss sucked the fucking life out of me, that's how good it was. I pulled back wanting take a breather from the intense kiss. That's when he looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I had a sudden urge to pounce on him like a wild animal, but I suppressed my desires. "Nothing…is wrong" I breathed into his ear before kissing it. He shivered and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Jin take me nowand never stop!" that's what went through my twisted thoughts at that moment. Hehe…sometimes I laugh at how crazy my thoughts are. Me.Being on the bottom instead of the top. But like I said before it IS one of my fantasies.

**Normal POV**

"Jin! MUGEN!" Fuu yelled calling for her bodyguards who where no where to be found. "Hmph, leaving me like that! Probably with a some dirty whore or something!" she pouted. She then found a nice temple and curiosity took over. "Cute temple, I wonder how it looks inside" she said to herself. She walked right in and couldn't believe her eyes.

Yes she had found her bodyguards but in an awkward position. Jin was obviously on top of Mugen straddling him and half of their clothes where off. "UGH! GROSS!" she yelled throwing her arms up to her face. Mugen turned his head and found Fuu gawking at them. " Hey" he said giving his signature cocky smile. Jin tore his lustful glance from Mugen and gave a nervous laugh. "You found us" was all he had to say. "Jeez, it's not like I mind but….did you have to do it in a temple!" She yelled. "Hey, we didn't want to ruin the mood" Mugen said sliding on his shirt.

Jin put on the rest of his clothes slowly. She huffed and tripped out of the entrance of the temple.

After that was over. Jin turned to his companion. "I…" he began but was cut off by Mugen patting him on the back. "I know" he said revealing one of his nice traits that were rarely seen. That's when Jin couldn't take it anymore he dropped his façade and hugged the brunette. "I love you!" he said and kissed his cheek. Leaving Mugen as stunned as ever.

**Tsuara:** --; here I am sleep writing again…uhm...yeah. Uh….If it's out of character, well like I said… "sleep" writing.

So…Tell me what you think! Thanks a lot!


	6. Lost and Found

**_Tsuara_: Whoa…it's been awhile since I published anything new for these series of drabbles, and yeah. Thanks to all you guys who waited patiently. **

**_Warning(s):_ I don't think there's too much in this, it's the beginning of a story so...not too much action...yet!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Sorry dudes, I don't own Samurai Champloo. But if I did...oh what fun**

**Note: This storyis set in like...maybe 1800's Japan….still haven't decided yet. **

**_Chapter one: Lost and Found_**

A handsome man sat on his bed quietly pondering to himself. Suddenly an older gentleman about 40 or 45 came into his room with a young man dressed in nothing but what look like a potato sac. His faced had what looked like soot spots on it but otherwise he looked intriguing to the man sitting on the bed. "Master Jin, we found him wandering around the courtyard, he says he was looking for you..." the older man said. Jin looked up at the dark skinned beauty. Jin extended his hand toward him. "Welcome Mugen" he said smiling softly. Mugen said nothing, but blushed brightly. "Leave us" Jin said ordering the older man to leave, and with that he bowed and left the two alone.

"You look terrible, how about a bath?" Jin offered. Mugen nodded 'yes' and followed Jin to his personal bath house. "How have you been I haven't seen you in ages", Jin asked looking back at his old friend. Mugen said nothing but looked at him. Jin sighed softly to himself.

When they finally arrived they began stripping of there clothes and then they both dipped into the bath. "What's wrong?" Jin asked looking Mugen straight in the eyes. He looked so sad and angry at the same time. "A lot...has happened Jin, since we split apart" he explained. Jin sat there patiently listening to what he had to say. "Fuu...Fuu is dead, and I have...nothing,or nowhere else to go. So I guess I need your help", Mugen said quietly. Jin looked at him in astonishment, and then realization came at him full blast. "F-Fuu is...gone?" he asked. Mugen sank into the warm water exhausted physically and emotionally. "Mugen, I'll do anything to help you. Just name it" Jin said without hesitation.

He wadded toward Mugen until his face was two inches from his. "Anything". Mugen sighed heavily. "Arigatou" he whispered. Jin smiled reassuringly. "Shall we?" he asked stepping out of the bath. Mugen followed Jin out of the bath leaving his things; he was going to get them later. He followed Jin into a great room. "Stand there and wait I'll be back", he said. "B-but I'm fucking naked, get me some clothes!", Mugen raved. Jin threw him a black towel and went to fetch some clothes. A few moments later Jin came out in a dark purple kimono, he looked almost surreal his pale skin blending in with his beautiful colored clothing. "Y-you look nice" Mugen said standing in front of his friend half naked. "Here, let me help you dress" Jin said opening the kimono. "I can dress myself?" Mugen complained. "Yes, but I want to dress you" Jin said plain and simple. Mugen turned around and extended both arms Jin slid in both arms gently and smoothly letting the kimono drop in full length. "Turn around, and release your towel" he ordered. "No." Mugen said. "Why?" Jin asked getting annoyed. "Cause you're acting weird," Mugen said skeptical. Jin rolled his eyes and Mugen gave a small laugh and did as he was asked. Jin then took the sash and tied the whole thing together. "You look lovely", Jin complimented. "Tell me something," Mugen asked. "What?" Jin said. "Why the change in heart? Why are you so nice to me?" He continued. "Maybe…now I feel differently about you, much differently" Jin explained. Mugen laughed. "Right, and how did you get so rich last time I checked you where a wandering, starving ronin" Mugen said. Jin smiled patting his friend on the head. Mugen visibly flinched."First, let us have dinner, then I'll explain everything to you" he replied.

A few minutes later the two sat down together and two servant girls placed two bowls of rice , grilled fish, and yakisoba on the table. "Your favorite ne?" Jin said. Mugen looked at the food hungrily. He was about to chow down but Jin smacked his hand away. "Itadakimasu", Jin said and Mugen began eating. Mugen ate sloppily of course. "Same old Mugen" Jin said watching his friend scarf down a whole bowl of rice, fish and a whole plate of yakisoba. . "Done?" Jin asked after a few moments. Mugen nodded his head. Then Jin said something in a different language and the same servant girls came and collected their things. "Dessert?" he asked. "Yeah, thanks" Mugen said yawning. "Or maybe bedtime?" Mugen yawned again. Jin stood up slowly and hoisted him up into his arms. Mugen was too tired to care what his friend was doing and to full to struggle. Jin smiled down upon his pleasant guest. He carried him to the great bedroom with great ease and grace and placed him upon the pillow softly. "Sweet dreams, prince". When he felt the sun arise he hide himself away.

Mugen sat up suddenly awakened by the brightness of the sun coming from the drapes behind him. "Jin?" he asked. But there was no one there only himself. He yawned and plopped back down on the warm bed. Opening his palms wide he ran his hand across the soft silk sheets. He then jumped back startled by a servant girl coming in to pull the drapes closed. She looked at Mugen and laughed. "Did master sleep with you last night?" she asked almost in wonder. "N-no..." Mugen said questioningly. Two other girls snickered behind her and Mugen just sat there rolling his eyes. "Jin wa?" he asked them. The servant girl by the drapes looked at the other girls and they all looked at her. "...Jin-sama went out, and he won't be back until later this evening," she said. Mugen looked at her then looked at the other girls and raised an eyebrow in question. "Okay, arigatou. Ano, namae wa?" he asked. "Victoria", she said in English. "B-bictoria?" he said. The girls began to laugh quietly at Mugen's attempt to pronounce her name. "Hai," she said. "What language do you speak?" he asked curious. "English,eigo" she said. "English? You're American?" he asked. She nodded. Mugen wondered how she arrived to live with Jin as a servant girl. He also wondered how Jin got this giant mansion like house. He had questions.

Mugen stretched like a cat and slipped out of bed, his kimono still intact surprisingly.

"Uhm, where's the kitchen?" he asked Victoria. She smiled sweetly and walked him to the giant colossal of a kitchen. "Jin-sama asked us to make you anything you wanted", she informed. "Tha's alright", he said and started going through the cupboards. "I'll cook for myself thanks".

"B-but..." she began, but Mugen said nothing. "Go...do whatever, I can help myself thanks," he said. She shrugged her shoulders and went off to finish a few house chores.

Mugen wasn't very hungry really, he was still digesting his food from last night. So he decided to eat something light, like ramen.

After his light breakfast he decided to wander the giant house, and go on an "adventure".

He first took what looked like twirly staircase staires and went up those. The staircase was about 12 feet high and had about 115 stairs which didn't bother him he liked to climb stuff anyway. Be it stairs or a freakin' mountain it didn't matter to him.

Once he reached the top he found a very, very long hallway containing several doors. "Exciting," he said to himself sarcastically preparing to open all the doors in that hallway. He started with the first door on his right; he twisted the knob and was surprised that it was open. He peeked inside the dark room and felt on the wall for a switch of some sort. Once he stepped foot in the room several chandeliers lit up instantly. "Sugoi..." he said bright eyed and curious. He ventured further into the room and found out that it was a library.

"Hn...figures…." he said to himself. "I can't read that well anyway so this room is useless".

"Not necessarily," a voice said behind him, which startled him. He turned around and found it was only Victoria. "Jin-sama told us all about you last night after you fell asleep," she said picking out one of the books. "He even told us that you where quite skilled at the sword," Mugen said nothing. "Follow me," she said walking toward the door. "Nandei?" he asked. "There is a room that master made that you might like quite well," she explained. Mugen followed her ad she led him further down the grand hallway. There was a door that was colored red. She opened it and stepped in , beckoning Mugen to follow in after her. Once he did he could not believe his eyes. There where all kinds of swords. Long swords short swords, excellent swords of all kinds. Even swords he did not recognize. "Where did he get these kinds of swords?" Mugen asked astonished to no end. "From his travels," she simply said. "Travels?" he asked. She snickered. "You ask a lot of questions, Mugen-sama," Mugen smirked and sat down on the floor looking at all the swords in all of there splendor. Victoria shook her head in wonderment. "I see why master is fond of you", she laughed. Mugen scratched his head completely oblivious to what she really meant. "Well yeah, where best friends," he said.

The two sat together and conversed quietly, having an occasional laugh until it got late.

When the big grandfather clock struck 10:00 p.m. Victoria stood up quickly and bowed. Mugen looked at her puzzled then looked at the door. There stood Jin. "Welcome backJin-sama:" she said bowing politely. "I imagined you two got to know each other a little better?" he asked. "Hai, Mugen-sama is very interesting and very funny," she said smiling. Jin laughed lightly and looked at Mugen. " I'm surprised you didn't pounce on her the moment you saw her," Jin said jokingly. Mugen snorted, stuck up his middle finger and grinned. "Fuck you". Victoria looked at Mugen wide eyed and then looked at her Master.She had never heard anyone talk to him like that and get away withit so easily. "I'd love that, but please watch your language," Jin informed courtly. Muffled laughs came from outside the room and Jin smiled. "Come in girls, meet my idiot tomodachi," Mugen threw Jin a dirty look for the rude comment. Three girls slowly peeked in and came in. They all stood in lice in front of Jin. "Please introduce yourself to our guest," he asked. "My name is Xiouyu," said the eldest looking one. She looked to be in her mid thirties. "Akiko," said the smallest one, she was fair in complexion and looked to be about nine or ten. "Bonjour, my name is Tala," the middle girl said. She was dark skinned and she intrigued Mugen. "Where do you come from?" he asked her walking over to her and looking her over. "Afrique," she said. "A-aferiku?" he asked. "It's a continent 3 times bigger then our country," Jin explained. "Honto?" Mugen asked. Jin nodded his head. "Do all the people there have dark brown skin?" he asked. "Yes, and even skin as black as night," Jin said. Tala smiled at Jin sweetly and he smiled back. Mugen couldn't believe his eyes, he didn't know that there where so many different races. He only thought that there where Japanese. "How in the hell did you find these girls!" he asked. "I saved them and offered them a place to stay in exchange for them being my servants," Jin said. "Hai," Akiko said. "We love it here, Jin is so kind to us, what maids you know sleep on silk sheets and eat all the food they can!" All the girls laughed. There where so many questions Mugen had to ask Jin, he had to find out how he came into this gorgeous life.

Later that night, Mugen had dinner and followed Jin into his study. "You didn't eat," Mugen said. "I don't need to eat," Jin said plainly. Mugen gave him quizzical look. "Why not?"

Jin sighed impatiently. "Why pry Mugen?" Mugen then opened his mouth to retort but Jin interrupted him. "How did you find out where I lived?". "By prying," he said simply. Jin smirked he then walked over to one of his book cases and took out a book. "You don't want to talk anymore?" Mugen asked. "I can talk and read at the same time," he said. Mugen inhaled sharply then exhaled slowly. "Tired?" Jin asked shutting his book and looking at his friend. "A little," he replied. "W-where are those...damn tacky...glasses of yours" Mugen asked between yawns. "In my room, I don't wear them as much as I used to," he said. Mugen laughed lightly. "Weren't those fun times back then?" he asked with his eyes closed. "Yeah," Jin whispered. His eyes welled up with tears as he fell deathly quite. "Was she happy?" Jin asked Mugen, his voice cracking a little from his sudden dry throat. "Yes, and she missed being with us," he said quietly. The room fell quite, so quiet that Mugen shallow breathing could be heard. Jin wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffled. "Good,". "Thanks for helping me out," Mugen said. "Anything for a friend," came the reply. "I won't stay long, I'll be heading off...in a couple of days," he yawned. "No, why!" Jinasked quietly. "What?" Mugen asked opening his eyes. "You just got here, stay a while longer," Jin pleaded. "Where do you have to go so quickly?" "I don't know, I'm so used to wandering around that I just don't know anymore," he explained. "Then stay with me," Jin asked. His voice was sweet, quiet and to the point. Mugen looked at him seriously. "What would you want with me?". "You're great company" Jin explained. "Just for company huh?" Mugen laughed. Jin stared at Mugen his eyes pleading for him to rethink his position. "More than just company..." he whispered to himself. Mugen blinked sleepily and couldn't hold back the sandman anymore and succumb to sleepy bliss. Jin watched as he cast off to dreamland.

"Why do I torture myself," Jin thought to himself. He got up form his chair and stretched, sighing tiredly he saw what time it was and lifted Mugen up to take him to bed. Mugen fidgeted but didn't wake up. Jin carried him back to the bedroom he was in the first night, but this time he didn't leave. He sat there and watched him. He sat there and pondering the days to come. Would these be the last days he'd see Mugen. If so, should he tell Mugen about this 'new life' that he acquired and how he acquired it? All these new feelings arose that he hadn't felt in along time began to confuse him. What was he to do? Jin snapped out of his reveries when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Akiko. "Jin-sama?" she asked. He looked up at her and smiled. "Yes, Akiko-chan," " What are you doing up so late?". "I couldn't sleep, and I saw a light on and came in," she said. "Is Mugen-san staying with us for a long time?" she asked innocently. Jin laughed to himself, while tears streamed down his face. "Jin-sama!" She was shocked to see her master cry, she never seen him like this before. "D-daijoubu ka?" she asked. He shook his head. "No Aki-chan, I feel like dying..." he said laughing embarrassingly while wiping his tears. He was so emotional at times and he hated that. 　Akiko hugged him. "Do you want some mochi?" she asked. He gave a whole hearted laugh. He couldn't believe Akiko at times. She was too innocent for her own good. "No, you can have some. But after that straight to bed okay?" he said. " 'kay!" she said and speeded off to get some of her favorite treat. (Mochi: japanese rice cake)

Jin sighed and looked at the sleeping figure in his bed. "What am I going to do without you?" he asked him.

Jin opened the drapes and seen the beautiful pink and orange peeking up from the horizon. "Subarashii...honto ni Subarashii," he said and closed them back. He glanced at Mugen once more, then went out of the room, away from that wonderful sunlight he once cherished so dearly.

**_Tsuara: Whew, is this real? Could this be a start of a wonderful story? Whoa! I'm shocked to no end! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. _**

**_Note: "_**Subarashii...honto ni Subarashii" This is what jin says at the end of the story meaning..."wonderful,really wonderful" I felt like adding that would make the story...i don't know end well.


End file.
